Magnolia
by Toreshi
Summary: Cedric BIRTHDAY Fic Prompt 3 Cedric and Luna as friends, or even substitutesiblings. We delve into the origins of Luna's fey qualities and Cedric's noble ones. Listen to TheHushSound  Magnolia while reading.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CEDRIC!!! **

In response to minisinoo 's birthday prompt number: **3) Cedric and Luna as friends, or even substitute-siblings.**

Prompt on community.livejournal. com / cedrichermione.

**AN **I recommend The Hush Sound's – Magnolia for good listening. If you don't, at least look up the lyrics otherwise you won't understand why the title is as it is. The lyrics didn't inspire me, but I was listening to it all the way through, and only realised how well the words suited this story.

_italics - _Luna's words

**

* * *

**

**Magnolia**

The sun shone on Luna as she sat by the creek. The dreary days of winter were over, and she watched her mother as she scooped up a handful of water. A tadpole swam happily there, and they'd set it free again. Mrs. Lovegood had made Luna a wreath of ox-eyed daisies and left her to daydream in the fields as the wind changed and the scent of flowers drifted throughout the little valley.

_"It's such a lovely day for such."_

The boy down the lane with the kind eyes and cheeky smile had come down to the creek to play. He'd been very sweet to her, helping her catch ox-eyed tinging-mellows amongst the daisies. If Luna had a brother, she'd wish him to be exactly like the boy down the lane, but she didn't. So he said he'd look after her like a brother should.

_"Cedric, you're such a sweet soul."_

The wind had changed as the sun was beginning to dim, and he'd left with the wind. Like the muggle saying, 'gone with the wind' was he. And Cedric was of course, like a crisp breeze drifting in through Luna's childhood to make her giggle and sneeze. A good brother and he'd been there like a brother should, ever since that fateful afternoon.

"_The wind has yet to leave."_

Luna Lovegood had experienced the death of her mother firsthand. It was winter, when everything was sleeping and still, when everything was dead. She had seen her mother let go of her last breath, and felt the muscles in the hand she held relax. Xenophilius stood and had tried to get Luna to leave the room.

"Luna, it's time to go."

_"I don't think I'm ready yet. Just leave me here."_

Cedric had been the one to collect Luna from the hospital. It's not because Mr. Lovegood left her behind, but because Luna was difficult to reach at the best of times and this time was one of the worst. While exceedingly mature for her seven years, she also had her childish moments. Anyone that tried to move her from the room was subjected to a tantrum of wild magic.

_"I'm still waiting. I'll leave only when it happens and not a moment before."_

She was most lucid when she sat in that same chair, looking at that same bed, and with the same fey expression she had acquired in the moment of her mother's death. The scent of spring preceded his arrival, and Cedric entered silently.

Luna hadn't turned to look at him, and he hadn't looked at her at all. Cedric just produced a bunch of ox-eyed daisies and arranged them in the jug that was filled with water that Luna had been drinking. The golden centers of the flowers were dull in the dim light of the hospital room and she said so, eyes only seeing the flowers now.

Cedric had replied that the windows needed to be opened so light could reach them. He'd crossed the room, drawn the curtains, and opened the window. Light had flooded in and Luna saw the glow on the golden centers and smiled. She saw the light outside. Spring had set in. Luna realized she'd probably been in the room for a month.

Blinking, she felt a breeze whisk into the room, and suddenly, the feeling of occupation that had resided in the room for a month seemed to drift out the window. Luna turned and smiled at Cedric, finally seeing him for the first time. Together they'd left the room, to her father, who had been waiting outside, hoping that Cedric would succeed.

Luna had taken Cedric's hand and they'd walked home together.

_"I'm glad you were there for me."_

Cedric had been there for her when she'd begun learning at Hogwarts too. He'd always helped her find her shoes at the end of the year and never let anyone insult her in his hearing without defending her. Luna generally just stood by and drifted off once the scuffle was over. She found better company amongst the Thestrals, who were glad of her company and her treats of raw meat. Cedric never asked for much from her, but always gave whenever she needed.

_"Thank you Cedric, I will always be grateful."_

The funeral was over, but Luna stayed. She laid a wreath of ox-eyed daisies on the gravestone. The scent of spring was in the air, and the sky glowed with joy.

_"It's almost time."_

Luna Lovegood had experienced the death of her brother secondhand. Cedric had been so vibrant just before he'd entered the maze. When he exited, the colour had been drained from his being and Luna had known immediately.

Without Cedric, Luna had learnt how to withdraw from the grief by herself. But she could not bear to leave his grave, not his presence lingered there. So she stayed there from morning until late afternoon. The sun was beginning to dim, and Luna cried for missing him.

_"Fare thee well, my brother."_

Suddenly, the wind changed and Cedric was gone, with the wind.

_"Father, I'm ready to leave now."_

* * *

**AN -**Sorry if this is very confusing. It's kinda fragmented over their relationship and then ends with the end of their relationship.

- ALL the dialogue, if read separately, is Luna saying goodbye to Cedric's spirit.

- If its not obvious enough, the theme here is spring and the change of wind.

Spring - rebirth from sorrow. Change of wind - Releases the spirit from its lingering.


End file.
